Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Under The Dark Moon, A Lime fic
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One Shot Complete! Axel/Roxas. Each day was all lived for the goal of gaining a 'Heart' of their own. Without one they believed they were completely empty and void of being able to feel all but the most primal of 'emotions'…or so most thought. Rated M for suggestive situations.


**Story**: Kingdom Hearts: Hearts Under The Dark Moon, A Lime fic  
**Author**: Nocturne  
**Written**: July 26th, 2019  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: M  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the franchise or its destined hearts.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

Hot, warm, lips press against the neck of Number XIII. How long since their friendship has reached this level neither knew. Time never seemed to pass in The World That Never Was. Every day was ether spent on missions or loathing the feeling of not being complete -under the starless sky and the expectantly filling moon. Each day was all lived for the goal of gaining a 'Heart' of their own. Without one they believed they were completely empty and void of being able to feel all but the most primal of 'emotions'.

"Was that all we are doing now?" Axel wonders; just satisfying their most innate cravings under the lie that they both could actually feel more. Roxas certainly believes that when he is with his best-friend that he feels whole. Axel also felt complete with the blond, but often wonders if he was just lying to himself. Nobodies were natural liars were they not? Maybe they were both just using each other? "That's not it." he tells himself. Even if it wasn't 'love' it was something beyond that. He loves the way Roxas squirms and then glares at him. Flushed cheeks and quickened breath as he pulls them both to the floor.

"Axel, I-" but both know that the rest will not come-out. Roxas stifles the urge to say it anyway and buries his face into the taller youths shoulder. He is never one to fumble with his jacket and soon most of Axel's pale chest is exposed. Axel trails his hands down Roxas' side and he gently lowers him onto his back.

"I know Rox." is whispered by the other's ear. "...I do too..." The redhead mumbles as he starts on the younger Nobody's coat. Axel looks-up and sees that Roxas' eyes seemed to gleam for some strange reason -Axel feels a pang somewhere in his chest. It is when he feels like this that he almost convinces himself that there really is something between them.

It was under this 'lie' that Axel committed his acts at Castle Oblivion. All for Roxas. It was for The Key of Destiny that VIII murdered his two superiors. All so that Sora wouldn't learn that without his Nobody he was only a fragment of himself. To keep Roxas 'alive'. With his order to remove all traitors, he had become one himself. Axel now had to live with the fact that if the truth was ever discovered, then 'his fire would be put-out'. All he had was the empty defense that it was for love.

Roxas lays with his hands above his head, watching Axel as the redhead gets comfortable all while having a smirk on his face. Sometimes those green eyes seemed to pierce through his own blue ones. VIII notices he is being watched and chuckles. "So Roxas, what's the plan?" -heh- a long-fingered hand placed on a cocky hip.

"Oh, I don't know." Roxas tries to respond with an equally arrogant curl of his lips. He slides his fingers down his bare chest -hooking his thumbs in his waistband seductively. Sometimes that damn smirk gets annoying. "...Or how about a little lower..." a very swift removal of the belt "...eh Roxy?" XIII makes a huffing noise and lunges to grab red-locks in his fists.

"Okay, okay!" Axel growls as he pushes himself back-up. It's so tempting to punch the blond in the ribs, but then again it's Roxas. That kid could kick his ass any day -and Axel doesn't want to spoil how far the moment has gone.

Hands grab Axel's hair again. Much to his surprise however; Roxas shoves him off of him. "...What?!" Axel chokes out. Not a word is uttered as Roxas shoves the taller youth over. Knee-high boots and pants are kicked off and VIII is soon straddled by the smaller blond. It's such a sexy sight as Roxas sits on Axel's stomach -placing his fingers in his mouth. He slides his coat to the side of his hip and steadies himself. Axel almost purrs as he watches Roxas reach behind himself and begin to stretch and slick.

"...Damn Roxas..." is all Axel can say as Roxas feels his chest. Roxas has this intense look on his face as he keeps his eyes closed. He leans forward and Axel raises his knees so that they are flush with each other. Roxas' jacket slips off his shoulder when he places his hands on Axel to re-balance himself. Blue eyes open to meet green as Axel reaches-up and slides the other side down.

The whole thing is something they can only remember as brief flashes. More feeling then anything. The feel of Axel's hands on his hips and how Roxas feels something between them…that bond that could not be separated. He wishes Axel could reach total satisfaction with their embrace, but then again they both are so close that it doesn't really matter if he does.

XIII connects his gaze to Axel's as he stumbles forward -his hands having slipped on his coat sleeves. They both want to say what is most likely a lie; so instead they just huddle together. Roxas moves so that Axel slips out and his coat covers his lover. As they both doze off into a soft slumber, Axel's mind tosses the notion of "If Roxas only knew".

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is always most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
